Vampire vs The Frozen Flame: Friendly Death Match?
Riiko went out to buy groceries to make tonight's dinner. While walking, she sighed and said, "Must those two always go out and train? I guess their forgetting about our quest." Along the way, a young lady with long brown hair and wearing a revealing purple outfit spontaneously tackles her out of nowhere and holds her in a lung-tightening hug. While still holding the cute little girl, Yuzuki said "Awww your soo cuuute!" "Stop hugging me you freak! I don't want a repeat of Chizuru." Riiko said as she pushed the young lady off. She sighed more, "My life sucks. So much trouble and I'm only 16! First, Hitsuke. Then, Shirokyu and now, a new unknown lady. What's ur name, person?" "My name is Yuzuki Akiraka" responded the lady, "sorry about that...I just can't stop myself when I see something so cute, it makes me want to hold them". Even though they are standing apart Yuzuki still looked like she was resisting the urge to hug her again. "No more hugging from you!" Riiko said. She was starting to like this girl. "Awwww...fine" Yuzuki pouted. Seconds later, she realized something and asked "Judging from your reiatsu, your not human right?" "I wonder..." Riiko said. Then she smiled. "Well then...what's your name cutie?" Yuzuki questioned. "Izumo Riiko," Riiko replied to the question. "For the previous question, I'm not human. Neither am I Arrancar." "So are you a Shinigami then?...if you are I have a question for you." said Yuzuki. "I'm Shinigami alright, but not full at least not anymore. I'm Reikon Kyuuban. What is it you want to ask?" Riiko replied. "I'm looking for my little brother that disappeared from the Seireitei" replied Yuzuki. She then handed her a photo and asked "have you seen this boy before?". "He kind of looks familiar, I think I saw him at the Shino Academy the last time." Riiko replied. "So you haven't seen him here in the human world then?" Yuzuki asked with disappointment. "Hold on a second." Riiko took out her phone and called Hitsuke, "Have you seen Mr.Girl?" She asked. She heard Hitsuke reply, "I just saw him in Osaka a few days ago." Riiko then faced Yuzuki and said, "One of my close friends recently saw him around Osaka." "Really?...Thank you so much!" said Yuzuki as she grabbed Riiko again in a hug. "Enough with the hugging! Anyway, do you need help to find your little brother? We call him Mr.Girl because he looks like a girl, no offence to him though. My friends are busy training like crazy so I'm sort of bored. A Fight will do though." Riiko said, thinking about what she's going to do if Yuzuki doesn't accept her offer. "Fair enough, since you told me where my brother is, I'll fight with you...besides, I haven't fought in quite a while..." Yuzuki mused. "Ok then, follow me" Riiko said. She then chanted, "With the power of vampires, show us the place where all gods will finally unite, show us the Kyousei Shuuren Rasen." A portal opened. Riiko then said, "Step inside, this is a great place to fight or train." Yuzuki listened and walked into the portal, when she passed through it completely she said "Wow, this place is perfect for a fight" as she looked around. "I told you." As Riiko said that, she unsheathed her sword, ready to fight anytime. "You sure did..." agreed Yuzuki as she drew the blue hilted wakizashi with her left hand. "Since you're so cute, why don't you have the first move" said Yuzuki in a cheerful manner though she kept her guard up the entire time. Riiko did not need to listen to her, instead, Riiko jumped and held her sword up high, trying to cut Yuzuki's body into half. Suddenly, she had the desire to kill. She used Ketsueki Butoukai '''for the first time. "That was pretty quick, though I don't think that was shunpo...so what is it?" said Yuzuki as she raised her wakizashi to block Riiko's attack. She then raised her right arm, pointing at Riiko and said "Byakurai". "Nice shot but do you think such a low level kido can hit me?" Riiko said. "Blood Dance, the RK version of Shunpo. It was fast? You should've seen my friend's brother. He was just wow. And he said that he has a friend even faster then him." "Well, I didn't want to hurt a cutie like you..." replied Yuzuki. "What's up with the name of that move though?...It sounds like something a vampire would use..." asked Yuzuki. She then fired off a few more bolts of lightning at Riiko. "Reikon Kyuuban are something like vampires. We have the desire of drinking Blood from souls. Not to worry though, I only drink AB+ type of blood." Riiko said. She bounced the Byakurai off with her sword. "Makes sense that you would want the blood type of a universal donor..." said Yuzuki as she fired off a Sōkatsui at Riiko. Riiko bounced it off with her sword. She looked at her sword and noticed a crack. "Now this is what I'm talking about." She said. She used Ketsueki Butoukai to get behind Yuzuki and stabbed her. Riiko slowly took out her sword and said, "I wonder what kind of blood you have." She licked the blood on her sword and shouted, "TASTY!" "Hmmm I wonder if I should take a bite out of you too and see how you taste..." said Yuzuki as she jumped back away from Riiko. She then put her hand on the wound and started healing it with kidō. "You are welcomed to do that. If you drink my blood, you will become a RK too." Riiko said. "Oh and uh, healing the wound wouldn't help restore your blood, just tellin ya that." "Eh, I don't feel like becoming some sort of vampire since I don't age already...though, it would give me an excuse to bite my brother..." said Yuzuki thinking about the things she could do to her brother... Riiko suddenly felt the need of blood. She ran into a mansion nearby and came back out with 10 bottles of blood. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm thirsty." She said. "It's okay, I wanted a little break anyway." said Yuzuki as she watched Riiko drink out of one of the bottles. She drinked all 10 quickly and felt refreshed. "These Rock! I'm glad I chose to stay here." "That's nice...Shall we resume our little fight then?" asked Yuzuki. "Sure," she continued as she fired many '''Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei. She continuously fired it, not getting that tired due to the ten jars of blood. "Danku" murmured Yuzuki, forming a barrier in front of her to block the barrage of energy blasts coming towards her. "I see that you're perked up after your little snack huh?" she asked after a moment. "Not really." Riiko said. She then continued firing. Yuzuki continued to keep the Danku barrier up to block the blasts and said "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere" with a bored expression on her face. Riiko looked at Yuzuki, concentrated and tried using Kurō No Me. Not wanting to see whether the technique she used was effective, she closed her eyes. Yuzuki couldn't tell what Riiko was trying to do so she fired off a Byakurai at her.